The Fighter Pilot in Equestria
by Southern Wing
Summary: Celestia brings a human to Equestria to help combat a new threat however a new pony will be helping the mane 6 and the human a pony who happens to be related to this new threat. Rated T for swearing and violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Fighter Pilot in Equestria

I don't own My Little Pony Friendship is magic, I only own my OC's Frank Anderson and Forest Grove, and Shutter Negative.

Chapter 1

Present day Canterlot 9PM

Princess Celestia looked at the moon her sister Luna had raised. "It truly is beautiful I see you haven't lost your touch Luna," She said

"Thanks Ti!" Luna beamed cheerfully walking into the room. Celestia suddenly fell on the bed grimacing in pain. "Tia are you alright?" Luna asked running over.

"I'm fine Luna I just had a feeling something is going to happen." Celestia replied.

"Tia what do you mean?" Luna asked.

"There is a threat coming closer," Celestia said taking a breath before she continued. "You wouldn't remember since it happened 500 years after you became Nightmare Moon and became imprisoned."

"Oh," Luna said, lowering her head.

"But I think I might know how to stop it."

"How is that Tia?"

"I will have to bring a creature know as a Human here," Celestia replied.

"You can't be serious," Luna exclaimed in shock. "They're the most dangerous beings in existence!"

"I'm afraid I am dear sister," Celestia replied.

"But aren't humans a bunch of savages?"

"Don't forget little sister there was one Alicorn that made the journey to their world."

"You mean mom?" Luna asked.

"Yes Luna," Celestia replied nodding her head.

Celestia walked out on the balcony and opened her wings. "It will be alright Luna," Celestia said. Celestia's horn began to glow as a flash of light engulfed her entire body before she disappeared.

December 10th 1958 Olmstead Air Force base 10:30 pm

Princess Celestia appeared outside the main hanger. After looking around for a moment at the snow covered landscape. She cast an invisibility spell and started to search for the human she'd chosen. As she followed a human into one of the buildings, she felt the human she was searching for was close. She walked in and saw several human men sitting at a table and playing a card game and listened in on the conversation. "I'll see your ten 'Blazer' and raise you twenty," said the man with the bulldog tattoo on his neck.

"Hey 'Bulldog' do you know where the colonel is?" second Lt Samuel asked.

"Last I checked he was in his room 'Sammy' getting ready for that shooting competition he's supposed to take part in California in two days," 'Bulldog' replied. Celestia continued on her watching the humans, though she had met the human before she didn't reveal her face or her form to him.

"Well I'm going to take a little break to talk to him," 'Sammy' said folding his hand and getting up from the table. 'Sammy' walked down the hall with Celestia following behind him. As the two approached the Col's room they heard singing in German. Celestia cocked her head to one side she hadn't heard the song before, but there was something about the voice that seemed it was coming from someone who had suffered a lot. Stopping at the door Samuel began to knock on it.

"Come in," a voice on the other end spoke. Samuel followed by Celestia walked in and watched an older man cleaning a model 1928 Thompson submachine gun. "Hey kid how are you doing?" Frank asked.

"I'm doing very good sir," 'Sammy' replied.

"That's good kid I'm happy to know you're getting along with everyone."

"Yeah why do you insist on calling me 'kid' sir when everyone calls me 'Sammy'?"

"I used to go by 'kid' myself and since you're the youngest member of the squadron I thought kid would be an appropriate nickname."

"Oh is that so?" 'Sammy' asked.

"Yes but that's a story for another time, was there anything else you wanted to ask?"

"No sir."

"You're dismissed then," frank said before 'Sammy' turned around and walked out of the room. Frank sighed and tilted the Thompson in an upwards angle looking down the barrel. "It's alright you can reveal yourself now," He said aloud.

"How did you know I was here?" Celestia asked revealing herself.

"I remember what being in your presence feels like," frank replied taking a gander at Celestia's form. "So that's what you really look like."

"Is there a problem with the way I look?"

"Oh no, it's just that I didn't expect the one who I saw when I was trapped in that burning plane back in 1944 to be a horse."

"Alicorn," Celestia corrected.

"I'm sorry Alicorn," frank replied sincerely. "So why are you here?"

"Well I need your help with something frank," Celestia said.

"Look before I accept any offer you have to make I think we should properly introduce ourselves."

"Very well I'm Princess Celestia," Celestia said sounding somewhat annoyed.

"I'm Colonel Frank 'Raptor' Anderson."

"Well then Col Anderson will you hear my offer?"

"I'm listening princess."

"Well I need your help I believe you are one of seven operatives I need."

"Who are the other seven?" Frank asked.

"You will meet them when I bring you to me world," Celestia replied.

"Now hold on for just a second I advise you wait until I'm heading to California, then you could bring me to your world."

"Why is that?"

"Well for one if I just disappear right now they'll probably think I've gone AWOL, or have been kidnapped, or some nonsense, if I was to disappear while flying to California in adverse weather conditions over a national park however, it would appear that I lost control and crashed."

"How can you fly? You don't have any wings."

"We humans are a unique bunch we've designed mechanical means of flying, like the most recent achievement jets." Frank set the Thompson in its case before reaching back behind him and brought out a model of his aircraft the F-100 Super Sabre.

"That's very impressive," Celestia stated looking at the model. As she turned to leave she felt frank reach out and touch her flowing mane.

"I assume there are more talking horses in you world?"

"Ponies you mean," Celestia said turning back toward frank correcting him again.

"Ok then ponies."

"I'm just making sure you understand before I bring you to my world," Celestia said turning to leave again.

"Good night princess," Frank said.

"Oh before I leave I wanted to ask, what was that song you were singing?"

"Stille Nacht," Frank replied. "It's an old Christmas carol." Frank set the model plane back and lay down on his bed.

"Good night frank," Celestia said as her horn began glowing before she disappeared.

Frank fell asleep thinking of what Celestia had told him, wondering what her world looked like. The night seemed to pass quickly as frank heard his alarm clock going off. He got up and put his flight suit on making sure he had everything packed for the trip.

"You ready Frank?" 'Blazer' asked walking into the room.

Frank put his flight jacket on before replying, "I'm ready," Frank walked out to his plane checking it over. "She ready to go chief?" he asked the mechanic. The mechanic saluted Frank and nodded his head. Frank climbed into his plane and took off into the sky heading west.

Col Frank Anderson flew over a forest at 30,000ft in his F-100 super sabre. The black and grey overcast obscured the snow covered ground. He was heading to California where Frank was to participate in a shooting Competition in 4 days; the rest of the group would join him the day before. Though he had other things on his mind, he was thinking of what Celestia had told him back at the base.

All of a sudden a down draft caused frank to lose control as his plane.

"This is raptor I've lost control I'm going down!" Frank screamed into the radio. His fighter dived toward the ground as Frank struggled to control the plane. Frank was blinded by a piercing light as plane and pilot disappeared.

"Raptor what is your position can you read me over?" the tower Frank had been transmitting to asked.

Canterlot, Equestria

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna watched the clear blue sky as a hole opened up and a strange object flew out of it. "Am I in Celestia's land already?" frank asked himself looking around at the landscape it was more open than Ohio and it was now a bright sunny day. Frank flew by a castle and rubbed his eyes. "Well I'm not in Kansas anymore that's for sure," Frank said, quoting the wizard of OZ. As he passed the castle he saw a farm and a town below him, he continued to lose altitude, when he heard his engine die. Looking at the fuel gauge it read empty, the altimeter indicated he was 200 feet off the ground. "This is going to hurt," Frank said as he braced himself for the inevitable impact. His plane hit the ground shearing the right wing, before it tumbled shearing the other wing off, and ripping open the cargo area where he had stored his luggage including his guns excluding the pistols and knifes he carried on him at all times. Frank felt the bones in his left arm snap which also caused him to rip his dog tags off which fell to the rudder control. His head slammed into the control panel throbbing in pain, he then felt his right leg bones snap, as the plane came to a stop lying on its right side his eyesight was becoming blurry, and he felt blood running down his face, but he knew he had to get out of the plane. He grabbed his Colt .45 with his right hand and used it as hammer to break the canopy open. He began crawling from the wreck of his plane, dragging himself along with his right arm before he saw two figures coming toward him but he couldn't tell what they were before he passed out.

"Sis what was that?" Princess Luna asked her sister as the two Alicorns watched the craft crash in the distance.

"I saw several objects like that where I went I believe they're called jets," Celestia replied turning to her sister. "But I will be sending you to Ponyville the day after tomorrow, until then I will be leaving my student Twilight Sparkle in charge of the matter of that object and the creature inside it."

It was a warm and sunny afternoon in Ponyville as Twilight Sparkle was sitting in the cool green grass, under the shade of a tree practicing her magic with her assistant spike. "Twilight do you see that object in the sky there," Spike asked pointing the first digit on his right claw toward the sky. The two looked at the sky when they saw something they'd never seen before. The object was emitting a loud roar, its wings didn't move and, it had hole in the front streaked down from the sky, the most curious feature of it were the talons and the gaping teeth in the front. The object seemed to be trying to gain altitude when the roaring quit, and it turned to the right hitting the ground which ripped the right wing off but it continued to tumble, the other wing also getting ripped off as the object came to a stop. Twilight ran toward the scene with spike following her. A figure was crawling away from the wreck on its stomach; it's left arm, and right leg were not moving. The figure stopped and collapsed as the two came into view as they carefully walked over.

"What do you think that is?" Twilight asked spike. Spike stood by Twilight as a couple of residents of Ponyville walked over at the head of the herd were the mayor and nurse Redheart who.

"What do we have here now?" she asked. Nurse Redheart checked the strange creature over as she felt her hoof over the unconscious body. "It seems his left arm, and his right leg is broken, and we should check to see how bad of a head wound it has," she said, as she removed the helmet revealing that the creature was old. It had short grey hair; blood came out of the creature's nose and from the wound on its head. The silver on the pale green flight suit and the black visor on the white helmet reflected the sunlight. Redheart with the help of three other ponies lifted the unknown creature onto a cart which was then pulled to Ponyville hospital by two stallions at a fast rate. Rainbow Dash landed next to Twilight and Spike.

"I saw everypony gathering here what the hay is going on?" she asked. Twilight turned to the crashed object which the mayor and a group of other ponies were gathering around.

"I was practicing my magic with spike when that object crashed over there," Twilight said. Rainbow Dash flew over to the wreck of the plane. There was a nauseous smell of blood and in the cockpit of the plane as she checked the front of the plane before she flew back trying not to throw up.

"Just what the hay is that?" she asked as she landed next to Twilight exhaling loudly to get the smell out of her nostrils. Twilight shrugged her shoulders in response.

"I don't know but spike and I were about to head to Ponyville hospital to see how the creature that was in it is doing could you get the others and tell them to meet us there," Rainbow Dash nodded her head in reply to Twilight statement and took off while Twilight and Spike walked to Ponyville hospital.

Spike belched a green flame and caught a scroll that came from it, "Twilight the princess just sent you a message," He said holding the scroll.

"We'll have to read it later spike we're heading to Ponyville hospital to see how that strange creature that was in that flying contraption is doing." At Ponyville hospital nurse Redheart and nurse Tenderheart were bandaging the creature's wounds while supervised by a unicorn doctor, stripping it to its shorts and t-shirt while throwing a hospital gown on. They were also setting the creatures broken leg, and arm over his head at an angle, and bandaging the wounds on its head, and stopping its nose bleed, and the bleeding from the head wound, they figured out the creature was male by the. Twilight Sparkle and Spike walked up.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Twilight asked. Nurse Redheart nodded her head in reply and sighed.

"We don't know all that much about this creature so what should we do we don't know if it's dangerous or not." Nurse Tenderheart nodded her head in response to her colleague's statement.

"Since we don't know if it's dangerous or not we should tie it down cruel as it may sound we still have to think of the possibility that it may be a danger to anypony," She said.

"I have to agree even though it's wounded we have to think of the other patients," the doctor unicorn said. "Though it's lucky that it was brought here when it was, there are signs it had a minor concussion but we managed to treat the wound, but we're moving it ICU so we can keep an eye on it." Twilight sighed and walked to the with spike where he started to read the letter

"My faithful student Twilight I suppose you saw that object crash in Ponyville as such you are to act on my behalf on what to do with it until Luna arrives the day after tomorrow your teacher princess Celestia." Twilight read. She sighed and turned to see the rest of her friends walking up.

"Hey Twilight word around town is spreading fast about that creature," Applejack said. Twilight nodded her head in agreement and started back to the library with Spike, it was going to be a long night.

"Well see you tomorrow," Rainbow Dash said. The five other ponies walked inside watching the unconscious creature lie there stretched out on two beds.

"Where do think it came from?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I dunno sugarcube," Applejack said. "Whatever it is we'll have to wait till it wakes up." Pinkie pie bounced around her friends.

"Yes!" she said in excitement. "I'm gonna throw the biggest party Ponyville has ever seen for it!" Pinkie bounced off for Sugar Cube Corner before anyone could say anything.

"Well it's going to be a long day on the farm tomorrow," Applejack said before walking off. "I'll see y'all tomorrow."

"Good night," Rainbow Dash said flying to her home in the clouds.

"Um I guess I should uh head back home goodnight Rarity," Fluttershy said walking off.

Rarity looked at the creature "I guess I can critique his fashion tomorrow and I should what Sweetie Belle has been up to," she said walking to her store.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Twilight Sparkle was at the library researching "I can't find anything that says what this creature is," Twilight said using her magic to put the book she was reading back on the shelf.

"Well we'll just have to wait until it wakes up then," Spike said as he started to put the book back on the shelf. Zecora came into town with a green earth pony walking beside her.

"Twilight, Spike it be good to be seeing you again," She said. The four walked over to the one of the stores Zecora went to during her monthly visits.

"Well I'll see you later Zerocra," Forest Grove said walking off.

"Zecora we need your help with something," Twilight said.

"Yes what you be needing my help for," Zecora asked. Spike and Twilight lead the zebra to Ponyville urgent care showing her the unconscious creature.

"Never before such a creature have I seen." Zecora said. The creatures head twitched as it began mumbling then screaming at the top of its lungs thrashing as much as it could against the restraints.

"You need to just fucking accept it kid this is war," it shouted, there was a pause as if it was in a conversation with someone. "War is only comprised of people living and dying, some survive and some die that's all it's about," the creature screamed again and started screaming, and cursing louder but more incoherently causing ponies around the area to walk quickly in the direction they were coming from. Nurse Redheart rushed over with a bottle of pills and pried the creature's mouth open.

"Twilight can you help me sedate it," she asked. Twilight rushed over and put the pill in the creature's mouth forcing it to swallow it. The creature began to calm down as its breathing came back to its controlled and normal self.

"It seems many things this creature has seen," Zecora said before she walked out. Zecora walked off in the direction of her hut in the Everfree forest. Twilight and spike walked out of ponyville urgent care.

"I think we should tell the others about this," Twilight said. The two walked into Rarity's store where Sweetie Bell, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo were helping rarity by serving as models.

"Hey Twilight were you spike at ponyville urgent care checking on that strange creature," Apple Bloom asked. Rarity looked over in the direction of twilight and spike when she heard no reply.

"What happened," she asked. Twilight was the first to speak up after a few moments of silence.

"The creature had a well the only word I can think of is breakdown," The three younger fillies giggled at what they heard falling to the floor in laughter.

"My Little Ponies from what we heard it's nothing to laugh at," Twilight said. Spike nodded his head in agreement. "What did it sound like then," Rarity asked looking up from the dress on her sewing machine.

Twilight sighed and looked toward the sky before she replied, "It sounded like the creature has seen many horrible things that it will probably never forget," she said.

"Yeah I hope we get more answers if it is willing to talk," Spike said while looking at rarity. Rarity used her magic on the dress she had on her sewing machine and set it on a model.

"Well I just know pinkie will be throwing it a party when it gets better, but after hearing about it I don't know if the creature will like it or not," Rarity said. Pinkie Pie suddenly jumped out of the closet.

"You silly filly how can anypony not like a party," she asked in her normal care free voice before bouncing toward the door.

"Typical Pinkie," The entire group said in unison before sighing.

"Maybe this creature would be one way to get our cutie marks," Sweetie Belle said.

Rarity glared at her younger sister, "I don't want you going anywhere near it until we get some answers from it."

Fluttershy was talking to some birds near her place, "I think it would be nice to sing for that strange creature in ponyville urgent care what do you think?" she asked her bird friends. Fluttershy's bird began tweeting in response. "I thought you would let's get going I think it would also like some flowers as well." She said walking off with her birds following her. Pinkie Pie was at the Sugarcube Corner making cupcakes.

"I don't even want to hear any jokes about that story. Do you all hear me," Pinkie shouted looking off at the readers.

Mayor Mare walked to Ponyville Urgent care followed by two members of the town guard. "Is the creature awake yet," she asked nurse Redheart when she arrived.

"No but its stirring it seems like it close to waking up though."

Nurse Tenderheart was monitoring the creature's condition when she noticed that it was starting to stir. The creature groaned as its eyes slightly opened its vision blurred.

"Where am I?" it asked weakly coughing after it spoke. Nurse Tenderheart walked over to the bed as the mayor and the two guard ponies walked over.

"You're at the Ponyville urgent care center." She said as nurse Redheart came over.

"Ponyville?" the creature asked, "Where the hell is that?" "I know for certain it's not in the United States." The ponies gasped at the creatures words before the mayor spoke up.

"The United States where is that," she asked "And further more I ask you don't speak like that." The creatures eyes fully opened and its vision became clear.

"You're a bunch of talking ponies I must have hit my head harder than I thought." The creature went to move its right arm but noticed it was tied down. "Why the fuck am I tied down?"

"We had to make sure you were not a threat to anypony," Mayor mare said. The creature let out a low guttural growl. The two guards took place between the mayor and the creature watching it intently.

"What's your name," nurse Redheart asked trying to ease the tension. The creature sighed and cocked its head to the right.

"I…I can't remember," It said. "I will say this I promise I won't hurt anyone all I want is help finding out who I am, and I will try not to speak like that again." Nurse Redheart turned to the mayor who gave a nod to her. Nurse Redheart walked over to the bed and undid the straps holding the creature down. Twilight walked out of Rarity's store with Spike and walked off to ponyville urgent care. Fluttershy arrived at urgent care with her birds as she walked in she was a bit surprised to see it was awake. She felt unsure about her idea when she saw mayor Mare and the two brutish looking guard ponies there, but she walked in regardless.

"Good day it's nice to meet you," The creature said in a polite manner. Fluttershy walked over her birds landing on the bed next to the creature. Mayor Mare and the two guard ponies that were there walked out leaving Nurse Redheart, Fluttershy, Nurse Tenderheart, and the creature in the room.

"I… I'm Fluttershy and I brought some of my friends to sing for you," She said quietly. The creature nodded his head in approval acknowledging it heard her.

"I thank you it may take my mind off things," He said.

Fluttershy waved her hoof as her birds started singing the creature started to tap his left index finger in tune with the song he was hearing when he found the rhythm. As the song ended Fluttershy looked to the creature who had a warm smile on his face. "Thank you my morale needed that I feel much better now." it said. Fluttershy nodded her head in reply and returned the smile.

"You're welcome I was hoping you would." she said. Angel hopped up to her with some flowers. "Oh Angel we should put those in a vase." Fluttershy said. Nurse Redheart brought out a vase filled with water as one of the birds took the flowers and set them in the vase.

"Thank you." the creature said. Twilight walked with spike riding on he back into ponyville urgent care as the creature turned his head to see them.

"Hello I'm Twilight Sparkle who might you be?" The creature sighed and gave a I don't know look.

"I can't remember who I am." Rainbow Dash landed outside and walked into the room as the creature looked at her. "Hello." The creature said. Rainbow Dash walked over to the bed and looked the creature over for a moment.

"Just what the hay are you?" she asked. Twilight Sparkle coughed twice as Rainbow Dash glared at her.

"Well I know I am from a species known as humans but the majority of my memory now is just a big blur." The human said sighing and scratching the back of his head and clicked his tongue.

"Well how about we call you No Mark since you don't have a cutie mark until you regain your memory." Twilight Sparkle said. The creature stroked his facial hair before nodding his head in response. "Oh wait I know a memory spell it might help you."

"Hey I'd like to try to find out who I am myself first before you do anything like that on me." No Mark said. spike hopped off twilight and walked over to No mark. "I'd like to ask what about that episode I heard you had earlier with the thrashing." Spike asked.

"What did I do earlier?" No Mark asked. Nurse redheart brought over a bottle of pills setting it in No Marks hand and explained what had happened. He read the writing on the bottle and sighed "if anything like that happens force feed me one of these." No Mark said setting the bottle down. Spike cleared his throat to get everyponys attention

"I'm spike by the way." he said.

"It's nice to meet you spike." No Mark said. He turned to nurse Redheart and cleared his throat. "Hey nurse how long will it be before I'm back on my feet?" he asked.

Nurse Redheart walked over "Well we'll call a unicorn doctor to come here but they should be here tomorrow or the day after before they arrive." She said. No Mark sighed and scratched his nose before nodding his head.

Twilight walked over to the bed. "Is there anything I can get to eat that's not hospital food?" No Mark asked.

Twilight looked at spike "I think we can get you some apple pie does that sound alright to you?" she asked.

"That sounds good to me." No Mark said. He turned to Nurse Redheart "that is if it's alright with you."

"I don't see anything wrong with it." nurse Redheart said as Twilight and Spike walked out.

In the Everfree forest Zecora walked into her hut and set the supplies she'd bought down. She walked over to her pot and started to boil some water. She started singing in her language as she mixed some ingredients together. She lit a few candles and poured herself some of the soup she was making. She sat down and as she began to eat she thought of the creature and wondered where it came from.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Twilight Sparkle and spike walked into the Sugar Cube Corner. "Oh hello Twilight hello Spike what can I do for you today," Mrs. Cake asked walking up to the pair.

"Hello Mrs. Cake we're just coming to get some pie for no mark," Twilight said.

"No mark who is he? Is he new to Ponyville," Mrs. Cake asked.

"He's the human at Ponyville urgent care," Twilight said.

"Oh well what kind of pie are you looking for?"

"Well he said he wanted some apple pie," Spike said.

"I think I can get a piece or two let me check if we have any." Mrs. Cake walked into the back room for a moment and came back out. "I couldn't find any apple pie but there's a cake we just made a few hours ago if you want a piece or two," Mrs. Cake said.

"I think that he would like it," Twilight said. "What do you think spike?" she asked.

"While gems are more to my taste I think that he'll like the cake," Spike said.

"We'll take it then," Twilight said.

"That'll be ten bits." Twilight reached into her saddle and put the needed money for the cake pieces and walked out with them in a box.

Back at Ponyville urgent care no mark was talking to Rainbow Dash and Forest Grove.

"So what about the things that were found on you what are they for," Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't know is there anyone here who could study them," no mark asked.

"I suppose Twilight could study them," Rainbow Dash said.

No Mark turned to Nurse Redheart who was checking on a Pegasus pony who had come in a few moments ago. "Hey nurse where did you put my stuff," he asked as he brushed his right hand through his grey hair.

"I'll bring it to you after I finish with Ditzy Doo," Redheart replied. A unicorn foal an earth pony, and a young adult unicorn walked in. The filly was pale purple with a blonde mane; the earth pony was pale, light grayish olive with a brilliant orange mane, and the young adult unicorn was pink with a purple and pink mane.

"Mommy are you alright," the filly asked scampering up to the gray Pegasus.

"I'm alright muffin, Sparkler I just ran into a mailbox," Ditzy replied.

"That's good to know mom," Sparkler said before she and the filly took notice of no mark.

The filly looked at No Marks and stared. "What is that mommy," she asked.

"I'm a human and gahh…" No Mark cried out scaring the filly causing her to jump back, the older unicorn jumped in front not wanting to take any risks. No Mark thrust his fingers on his right hand into his forehead. He saw a string of blurry images, and heard distorted voices. No Mark winced, grimaced. and started breathing erratically at what was happening. His right hand started shaking as he went for the bottle of pills next to him just barely getting the bottle open and thrust a pill into his mouth forcing himself to swallow them. Nurse Redheart rushed over and checked on how he was doing, as No Marks breathing began to slow returning to normal.

"Are you alright," Nurse Redheart asked.

"I think so," No mark said in a raspy voice. He took a deep breath "I think I had a glimpse of who I am but I couldn't really tell."

"Well that is some progress at least on figuring out who you are," Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah but looked what happened I almost lost control," No Mark said. "What happens if I do especially if it's like the episode I had earlier today except I end up hurting someone." The room went silent Ditzy Doo looked at No Mark and saw the look in his eye.

"I know somepony who might be able to help you with regaining your memory," She said.

"I'd like to try on my own first but I will keep your offer in mind," No Mark said turning to Ditzy.

Twilight and spike walked in "Hey No Mark there was no pie but we brought you some carrot cake," Spike said.

"Hey as long as I'm able to eat it I'll have whatever you bring," no mark said. "By the way Twilight Rainbow suggested that you should study the stuff that was on me when I was brought here unconscious."

"That sounds like a good idea it may help me determine where you came from."

Twilight set the cake down on a table next to the bed. No Mark took a piece using his free arm and started eating. "The taste I have the strangest feeling I've had something like this before," No Mark said with a mouth full of cake. "The craft that I came here in where is it now?"

"It's still where is crashed," Spike said.

"Perhaps going there when I can will help me."

"It might No Mark," Rainbow said.

"Well Mrs. Hooves there seems to no problems," Nurse Redheart said.

"That's good to know," Carrot Top said.

"Well Mrs. Hooves I guess I'll be seeing you around town," No Mark said.

"I could bring some muffins later if you want," Ditzy said.

"Hmmm that sounds interesting," No Mark said nodding his head at the offer.

"Well we should get going now I guess I'll be seeing you around town see you later No mark," Ditzy said as she Dinky, Sparkler, and Carrot Top walked out.

A flash of light momentary blinded No mark "Hello there I'm Shutter Negative," For Ponyville news, an eccentric Pegasus pony stated snapping another photo. "Wow a creature nopony has ever seen this will definitely get the front page." Shutter Negative continued to snap pictures of no mark. No Mark shielded his face with his right arm.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave Shutter," Redheart said sternly. Shutter ignored redheart and continued snapping pictures of No Mark.

"Come a little closer," No Mark said motioning for the photographer to come in closer. As soon as he was in reach No Mark snatched the camera and pulled it down until he and the Pegasus were eye to eye. "You have two options either you will leave peacefully, or I will shove this camera so far up your ass, that even if it's removed you will have problems walking of the rest of your life, I advise you choose carefully." The Pegasus shuttered in fear when he saw the look in No Mark's eyes, a look that said that he would do such a thing and have no qualms about it.

"I uh just remembered um my boss wanted me to cover err Sweet Apple Acres that's right," The Pegasus stammered before flying out the door like a bat out of hell.

"What did you say to make him leave like that," Spike asked.

"Oh I simply appealed to his kindness of his heart," No mark replied smiling.

Spike, Twilight and, Rainbow Dash glared at No Mark realizing what he did.

"You mean you threatened him," Twilight said continuing to glaring.

"So what if I did? Reporters are nothing but a bunch of vultures," No Mark said bitterly.

Nurse Redheart brought over No Marks things and set them by the bed. "Thank you," No Mark said.

"You're welcome," Redheart replied kindly.

"Well there's my stuff," No Mark said.

"Thank you," Twilight said. Twilight used her magic to levitate no Mark's things. "We could leave if you want to be alone."

No Mark nodded his head "I would like some time to think by myself."

"Alright then I can show you some of my stunts later," Rainbow Dash said walking outside before taking off.

As Twilight, rainbow and Spike started to walk out nurse Tenderheart walked in and over to no mark. "Yes nurse Tenderheart did you want something?"

"Well when you regain your memories would you be interested in sharing them?"

"Maybe," No Mark said "I guess it all depends on how painful they are."

"Ok then just give yourself time to rest," Tenderheart said as she walked into the back.

"Was there anything else you were wanting," nurse Redheart asked.

"Would it be possible to get any alcohol for me I need a drink," No Mark said.

"I think you should really wait since there is still medication in your system," Redheart replied.

No Mark huffed in dismay. "I'd go easy on it," No Mark said. "I wouldn't drink that much."

"The answer is no."

"Yes mother," No Mark replied sarcastically.

"Have you always been like this?"

"I don't know nurse Redheart," No Mark replied. "Anyway I'm rather tired, so right now so I'm just gonna take a little snooze."

As No Mark fell asleep Twilight and spike reached the library where they laid out No Mark's things. "Let's see what we have here." Twilight said using her magic to levitate a knife.

"There's a knife and what's this object here," spike asked as he picked up an L shaped object. As he moved it a small lever on the bottom side of it there was a loud bang as the object went off. Twilight felt a wisp of air as something flew past her and buried itself in the bookcase behind her. "Um maybe we should leave this object and the others that look like it alone for now," Spike said setting the object down.

"Do you need any more help Twilight," Spike asked.

"Could you make some tea Spike," Twilight asked.

"OK," spike said running to make some tea.

"What's this," Twilight asked as she levitated a flask using his magic.

"It sounds like there's something inside it," Spike said.

"Well only one way to find out," Twilight said opening the flask and taking a sip. As the liquid hit the back of her throat she felt a burning sensation. As she began coughing she asked in a strained voice "What's in this thing?" Twilight levitated to flask so spike could smell the contents of the flask.

"It seems to be some kind of alcoholic beverage," Spike said as he sniffed the contents of the flask.

Twilight set the flask down on the table. "I don't know how he's able to drink that stuff."

"Well maybe he's used to the taste," spike replied.

Applejack and her brother Big Macintosh were finishing their days work on the farm. "Hey big brother were you going to come with me to see how that creature at ponyville urgent care is doing," she asked.

"Eeeyup I was wondering about it," Big mac said. The two walked into the barn carrying the last four baskets of apples. As they left they locked the barn door behind them and walked to the farm house where Applebloom and granny Smith were waiting.

"So Applejack were you Big Macintosh going to go see that creature," Applebloom asked.

"We were but I want you to stay home since we're still not sure if it's dangerous or not," Applejack said sternly.

"Eeyup," Big Macintosh said in acknowledgement.

"But Applejack…" Applebloom started before she was interrupted by applejack.

"No buts Applebloom you're not going at that's final."

"Humph!" Applebloom pouted.

"Listen sugarcube I don't want anything happening to you and besides somepony has to stay with granny Smith."

"Ok applejack," Applebloom said in a tone of defeat.

Applejack and Big Mac walked out of the farmhouse as night was falling and toward ponyville urgent care.

"You sure you're alright no mark," Nurse Redheart asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," No mark replied, stretching out his right arm. No mark closed his right eye keeping his left eye open and on the entrance. He watched as a large red stallion and a normal sized orange earth pony entered. "I suppose you've come to see me correct," he asked.

"Well yes Mr," the orange pony replied. "I'm applejack and this is my brother Big Macintosh."

"It's nice to meet you," No mark replied, extending his hand to shake.

Applejack took no mark's hand and shook it vigorously. "Well it's nice to meet you too no mark."

"Eeyup."

"Visiting hours are over I'm afraid," nurse Redheart said walking over.

"Well I hope to see you two tomorrow as well good night," No mark said falling asleep, still keeping his left eye open. Applejack and Big Mac left the building and started back to the farm.

"Tia is it time to bring him back," Luna asked as she prepared to raise the moon.

"It's time Luna," Celestia replied as her sister began using her magic to raise the moon.

Author's note I know there are still some glitches that need to be fixed in the story I am working on getting them corrected.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Outside of Fillydelphia 10PM

A blue unicorn walked toward the city and by a statue of a unicorn at the gates of the graveyard. "_Release me,"_ a voice called out called out telepathically to her.

"Who's there," Trixie asked stopping and looking around.

"_I'm right beside you," _the voice called out again.

"What," Trixie asked as she looked around again before setting her eyes on the statue.

"_You know the spell all you have to do is cast it."_

Trixie looked at the statue for few moments before she replied, "what will I get out of this?"

"_I can help you with what your heart desires."_

Trixie thought about it for a moment she hadn't really had much of a magic show ever since that disastrous show in Ponyville, _yes that could work _she thought. "Ok I'll do it only if you help me get my show back," Trixie said.

"_Of course I will help you."_ Trixie looked at the statue after hearing the reply. Her horn started to glow as she focused her magic, and concentrated on the spell to free one from stone. The statue began cracking as the spell began its work. The rock around the tail broke off first as the unicorn's tail began moving back and forth; the legs, and lower body became free from the stone prison next. The unicorn's head was the last part to become free as the unicorn collapsed to the ground. Trixie cut off her magic and looked at the unicorn lying on the ground next to where the statue had been. Trixie trotted over and went to nudge the unicorn awake when its eyes snapped open. The unicorn slowly got to its feet and looked Trixie dead straight in her eyes, as if he was reading her mind. Trixie couldn't help but stare into the cold green eyes of the unicorn.

"Thank you." The unicorn said.

"N…no problem," Trixie stuttered there was something very offsetting about the unicorn, but she couldn't put her hoof on it.

"Is something wrong?"

"No sir there's nothing wrong," Trixie said.

"Good that is very good."

"So what's your name?"

"My name is Shell Dawn."

"I'm Trixie."

"Well then Trixie shall we get your show back then?"

"Agreed shell dawn."

"But first there are a few questions I need to ask," shell dawn said looking at Trixie.

"Go ahead."

"How long was I trapped there in stone?"

"There's a marker there."

"Oh didn't notice that there." Shell Dawn trotted over and read the inscription which had worn with time but was still a bit readable. "Five hundred years," he said to himself. "It's been five hundred years." Shell Dawn's expression indicated he was thinking back to the day he was incased in stone.

"Shell Dawn," Trixie asked.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes I'm just remembering what happened that day five hundred years ago," Shell Dawn replied. "When that bitch Celestia and my bastard brother trapped me in stone!" Trixie was taken aback; she had never heard anypony use those words when referring to Princess Celestia.

"Shell Dawn can you kind of well keep your voice down," Trixie asked. "Somepony might hear you."

"I'll kill anypony who talks of this and then their family," Shell Dawn stated coldly.

"Whoa I can't just let you do something like that," Trixie said. As Shell Dawn's green eyes fell on Trixie she shuttered, as an icy chill ran up her spine.

"What did you just say," Shell Dawn asked.

"N…nothing," Trixie stuttered.

"Good," Shell Dawn replied. "Now then follow me and I will get you your show back."

"What have I just gotten into," Trixie asked herself as she began following Shell Dawn down the road.

Luna watched as two royal guards used their magic to levitate a statue into the room. The guards set the statue in the center of the room next to Celestia. "Thank now leave us," Celestia said.

"Of course you majesty," the guards said bowing before Celestia and Luna before leaving shutting the doors behind them.

"Tia what was this unicorn's name," Luna asked as she stared at the statue.

"His name was Dagger and he worked in the royal armory," Celestia replied. Luna continued looking at the statue and felt it over with her hoof.

"So he decided to have himself incased in stone?"

"Yes he said it he couldn't live with himself after helping me trap his brother in stone."

"What happened all those years ago," Luna asked.

"It would be better to ask him that question," Celestia replied. Celestia focused her magic on the statue which began cracking. Piece by piece the statue broke apart as the unicorn began to slowly begin to move the parts of it that were free." The unicorn collapsed on the floor in front to celestia. Its eyes slowly opened as he laid eyes on her.

"Princess Celestia," he said getting up to bow before he but ended up falling flat on his face.

"It's been a while Dagger," Celestia replied.

"Yes your majesty it has." His eyes then fell on Luna, "Nightmare Moon," he shouted taking cover behind Celestia.

"Dagger this is my sister Princess Luna," Celestia said.

"You're…sister," Dagger asked looking at Princess Luna from behind Celestia. "I'm sorry your majesty please forgive me." Dagger came out from behind his hiding place behind Celestia.

"I understand," Luna said. "You have been encased in stone for five hundred years."

"Has it really been that long," Dagger asked.

"Yes it has."

Dagger walked over and looked outside the window in the room overlooking the city. "Well Canterlot has gotten bigger."

"There's something I need to tell you," Celestia said.

"Yes what is it?"

"You're brother has gotten free from his stone prison."

"Looks like I have a job to do then," Dagger said.

"You won't be doing it alone," Luna said.

"What do you mean?"

"The elements of Harmony and a creature known as a human will be helping you this time," Celestia said.

"Where are they," Dagger asked.

"Ponyville you and Luna will be going there tomorrow evening," Celestia replied.

"Can I have a few minutes alone," Dagger asked.

"Of course you can Luna and I will be outside if you need us," Celestia said as she and Luna walked outside.

"Is this really wise Tia," Luna asked quietly.

"He won't do anything that much I know."

"I'm sorry things had to turn out this way brother," Dagger said as he reflected on that day five hundred years ago. "I remember it as if it happened yesterday." *Flashback* Dagger ran through the streets of Canterlot towards his parent's house.

"Dagger wait," he heard a voice call to him. Dagger turned around and saw princess Celestia walking up to him.

"Princess celestia," he said bowing, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you stop your brother."

"I can't kill him he's my brother," Dagger shouted.

"There is another way I could turn him into stone," celestia replied.

"Where is he now?"

"He's in Fillydelphia now."

"Ok let's go," Dagger said. Celestia charged up her magic and focused on the city of Fillydelphia, and disappeared with Dagger in a flash of bright light. The two ponies rematerialized in front of the Fillydelphia city hall.

"So you're here brother and you brought Celestia with you," Shell Dawn said walking out of the building. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Brother why did you kill our parents," Dagger asked.

"Why because of you," Shell Dawn replied.

"What?"

"Yes, you see the day you were born father sent me to the royal military school," Shell Dawn shouted. "Then I served in that war with the griffon kingdom and I realized something, why should let we Celestia rule us when Equestria is rightfully ours!"

"I'm sorry brother," dagger said nodding to Celestia. Celestia charged up her magic and started to turn shell dawn into stone.

"What are you doing?" Shell Dawn charged up his horn as well but found he wasn't able to. He looked at Dagger who was using his magic to block his brother's spell. As stone covered up the last bits of his body shell dawn had one last curse to spew. "Damn you, you are no brother of mine." Dagger looked at the statue of his brother and sighed.

"Princess Celestia, can I ask something of you?"

"Yes what is it?"

"I would like you to turn me into stone as well, you can put my brother's statue by the city graveyard here, and mine in Canterlot," Dagger said.

"If that is what you wish I shall do it," Celestia said, as four earth ponies began moving the statue of Dagger's brother. Celestia and Dagger teleported back to the palace in canterlot.

"I'm ready your majesty," Dagger said jumping on a marble stand. Celestia used her magic one more time turning Dagger into stone. *End Flashback*Dagger walked out of the room and up to Luna and Celestia. "Is there a place I can sleep tonight?"

"You can use the guest bedroom," Luna said. "I can show you the way."

"Thank you your majesty," Dagger replied following Luna.

* * *

><p>Author's note credit to naming the two unicorn brothers goes to my Facebook friend Thunder Streak<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Twilight Sparkle was going over the last few items the human had brought. There was one item in particular that caught her attention, a letter with what seemed to have been written in Germane. She used her magic to open the letter and saw a picture fall out onto the floor, and levitated the picture after setting the letter down on the table. The black and white picture was of four young humans one of which she recognized as the human at Ponyville urgent care, she saw them all smiling in front of a building in a city. She put the photo down and looked off in the direction of the urgent care center, "just who are you?" she asked silently. Twilight was starting to feel a bit drowsy as she walked over to her bed. "It's going to be a long day tomorrow," she said as she fell asleep.

"I'll take the rest of the night you should get some sleep Redheart," Nurse Tenderheart said.

"Ok I'll be in back sleeping," Nurse Redheart replied yawning. Tenderheart watch Redheart trot off before she turned her attention to the clipboard in front of her. She picked up a pencil with her mouth and started to write. She heard a moan and looked up toward no mark, who was moving his head around slowly. She kept her eyes on him for a few seconds and trotted up to make sure everything was alright. Since he was the only patient in the ward at the moment Tenderheart trotted back to her desk and continued writing on the clipboard. As nurse Tenderheart was writing down notes about no mark she heard a loud gasp and looked up to see no mark sitting up, his face covered in sweat with his hand clutched over his heart breathing heavily. Throwing the pencil down on the table she trotted over to no mark. "Hey are you ok no mark," she asked.

"Uh yeah I think I am," No Mark replied.

"You look like you just saw a ghost, are you sure you're ok?"

"It was just a dream; can we please leave it at that?"

"Of course I was just making sure," Tenderheart said trotting back to her desk.

No Mark lay down and fell back asleep as he closed his eyes a single tear ran down his face.

"Oh doctor where are you," Ditzy asked herself while looking out the window by her bed. Soon enough though she heard a familiar sound, Ditzy threw the blankets off and ran outside to see a brown earth pony standing outside a blue box.

"Mrs. Hooves," the earth pony said in a trottingham accent.

"Doctor," Ditzy exclaimed tackling the earth pony in a hug.

"Mrs. Hooves!"

"Oh doctor I'm sorry it's just I haven't seen you in a while," Ditzy said nuzzling the doctor. "Oh Dinky and Sparkler will be thrilled to know you're back for a while."

"Yes I've missed you all too," Doctor Whooves said returning the nuzzle as he followed ditzy into the house.

"Doctor there's something I need to tell you," Ditzy said getting the doctor some muffins

"Yes ditzy what is it?"

"You know those creatures you told me about the ones called humans?"

"Yes what about them," Doctor Whooves said taking a bite of the muffin.

"Well there's one recovering at ponyville urgent care," ditzy said.

"What," Doctor Whooves exclaimed dropping the muffin. "You mean to tell me that's there's a human here in Equestria?"

"I don't know but he seemed hurt in a way."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he couldn't remember what his name was and he seemed to have experienced something horrible."

"Oh I see," Doctor Whooves said thinking back.

"Well I could take you to see him tomorrow doctor since told him you could help him."

"Ok we'll do it ditzy tomorrow we'll both go see him and talk to him."

"Oh thank you doctor," ditzy said hugging Doctor Whooves. "I really do hope you can help him he really does seem nice."

"Yeah I hope so too Ditzy," Doctor Whooves said.

"Well I think I'm going to turn in for the night doctor I'll see you in the morning," Ditzy said walking to her room with the doctor following behind her.

* * *

><p>Well this may do it for the updates this year I wish you all have a safe and Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year.<p> 


	6. Authors Note

Authors Note

Hey guys I'm still working on this I've just had a bit of writers block but I will finish this. I also need to work on a few things in the previous chapters to correspond with what we've seen over the past few episodes but I will get them done soon.


End file.
